Abstract The Design and Fabrication Module supports vision research in the at New York University by equipping and sustaining a high-quality central resource capable of the expert design, timely construction, and efficient repair of specialized electronic, mechanical, and electromechanical devices for research. The Design and Fabrication Module provides moderate or extensive support for 13 members of the Vision Core, including 3 young investigators and 10 NEI funded investigators, 7 of whom hold qualifying grants.